


Surprise Date Night

by Oracle0429



Series: Shaykota [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby girl Dakota, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shayna, Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Shaykota, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle0429/pseuds/Oracle0429
Summary: Shayna thinks that she is going to miss the latest episode of Game of Thrones because she is on the road, however, Dakota plans a surprise for her girlfriend.





	Surprise Date Night

Shayna yawned as she slid the key into her hotel room, she hadn’t even picked up food, figuring that she would just order something if she got hungry. She still didn’t know why Jessamyn and Marina opted to grab a separate room, but at the moment she wasn’t into wondering. She was irritated that this hotel had Cinemax instead of HBO and in about fifteen minutes she was going to be missing the newest episode of Game of Thrones. It was going to be waiting on her DVR when she got home but it just wasn’t the same. Pushing open the door, she immediately noticed that there was a smell in the air. It wasn’t unpleasant, just unexpected as she pushed further into the room and dropped her duffle bag. 

“It’s about time you got here,” Dakota said, peeking her head around the corner of the little hotel room foyer. Shayna raised her eyebrow as Dakota walked up to her, amused at her expression. 

“I didn’t know that you were going to be here.” She said, and Dakota chuckled before leaning up to kiss Shayna’s lips. 

“That’s why it’s called a surprise babe.” She said feeling as Shayna closed her arms around her body into a tight hug. Shayna didn’t really realize just how much she was missing her girlfriend until she saw her. It was just the way she was, pushing forward no matter what she was feeling. However physically seeing her within reach, flooded Shayna with feelings that caught her off guard. Dakota melted into Shayna’s strong arms, she, on the other hand, had missed her girlfriend since the moment she walked away from her at the airport. 

“Is that Japanese BBQ that I smell?” Shayna asked, and Dakota laughed. 

“Why yes, it is, and do you know how hard it is to find Japanese BBQ in Minnesota, it ain’t easy babe.” She said slightly parting so she could kiss Shayna again. The Kiwi slid her hand down into Shayna’s so that she could lead her into what she had been planning. On the little hotel table sat several plates of food and a few beers that Shayna could tell were from their stash at home. 

“Someone came prepared,” Shayna said picking up the can and admiring the macaroon flavored craft beer that her girlfriend had brought for them to try out. 

“Yes, I did. I also brought my tablet, so we don’t have to miss Game of Thrones.” Dakota said with a raise of her eyebrows. Shayna couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. She secretly loved how much Dakota worked to take care of her. It was something that Shayna didn’t usually allow to take place, except for her fellow Horsewomen. However, Dakota was special and there was no way that Shayna had found that she could tell her no. 

“Well, didn’t you just think of everything.” She said, and Dakota leaned up and kissed Shayna’s lips again, this time it was more insistent, needy for her lover’s touch. Shayna responded in kind, quickly deepening the kiss as she slid her hands under Dakota’s arms so that she could lift her up. The Kiwi easily wrapped her legs around her girlfriend, as she tightened her hold around Shayna’s neck. Pulling back, Dakota looked down almost embarrassedly and Shayna noticed it immediately. 

“What is it baby girl?” She asked, the term of endearment causing a deep blush to cross Dakota’s cheeks. 

“I brought your strap too.” She said in almost a whisper, Shayna felt as instant goosebumps raced across her skin, Dakota really had thought of everything. She gently placed her lover onto the bed, pressing a kiss into her shoulder. 

“Let’s eat dinner baby girl and we will revisit the rest later,” Shayna said, and Dakota couldn’t help as a whine escaped her lips. However, she was perfectly fine waiting till Shayna ate and they watched their show. Shayna went to work filling plates for both her and Dakota, while the younger woman got her tablet ready to cast the show on their hotel room television. Handing over Dakota’s plate, Shayna leaned in and kissed the Kiwi’s lips before settling in beside her lover. Snuggling together on the bed they casually ate dinner together while watching Game of Thrones. After their plates were mostly cleared, they were easily slid over to nightstand and Dakota slid just as easily into Shayna’s arms. The taller woman couldn’t help as one of her hands moved down to play with the hem of Dakota’s shirt as she held her securely in place with her other arm. 

“It’s almost over,” Dakota said playfully threading her fingers though Shayna’s as she attempted to distract her girlfriend while they tried to finish the show. Her answer was the feeling of Shayna’s lips on the back of her neck, her teeth just barely gracing the sensitive skin there. Dakota bit back a moan, her free hand moving up to immediately to her lover’s cheek as to encourage anything that Shayna wanted to do to her. She tilted her neck to give more access to her flesh as the credits began to play on the screen and Dakota flipped off the tablet so that she could concentrate only on the woman who was now gently suckling on her pulse point. Shayna was pretty sure that she was going to have to finish watching the last ten minutes of the episode later, but it was more than worth it to hear the sounds that were coming from her lover’s mouth. 

“You said that you packed my strap?” She asked, and Dakota’s voice fell silent and a whine came from the back of her throat. She nodded as she looked back at Shayna, taking the opportunity to kiss her lover again. Shayna returned the kiss, firmly cupping Dakota’s cheeks in her hands. 

“Get it for me baby girl.” She said raising one of her eyebrows. Dakota pulled away from Shayna and got off the bed so that she could get the strap on that she made sure was on the top of her duffle. Bringing it back to the bed, Shayna smiled knowing it was both their favorite toy among the many that they had at home. It was a beautiful dark green color, eight and a half inches long with a thick mushroom head on it. They both enjoyed the fact that the toy didn’t look like a real cock. 

“Good girl,” Shayna said, watching Dakota’s cheeks redden at the statement. She leaned in and kissed Dakota’s neck before standing up beside the bed. The Kiwi reached out and took ahold of the metal belt buckle that her girlfriend always wore so she could help Shayna out of her jeans. Shayna allowed Dakota to tug her jeans down, watching as her lover got down on her knees to finish the garments decent down her legs. Dakota looked up at Shayna, placing her hands on either side of the other woman’s legs. She then reached out to begin to pull Shayna’s cute boyshorts down her legs, trailing kisses down her lover’s skin as she followed the material down with her lips. Dakota then got up to work her own jeans down her hips while Shayna worked to get the harness and strap ready to use. Shayna spoke up again, as Dakota moved to pull her own underwear down. 

“Leave your panties on baby girl, I want to take those off myself.” She said, and Dakota blushed even harder than before, doing just as she was told, standing by the bed in just her underwear. Shayna admired the beautiful body of her girlfriend as she moved her hand instinctively to the strap that was now almost like an extension of her own body. 

“How do you want this baby girl?” She asked softly as she stepped up even closer to Dakota. The Kiwi looked down as she got nervous about asking for what she wanted. This was something that Shayna was used to when it came to the other woman. Even after all these months together, Dakota sometimes needed coaxing to let her lover know what she wanted.

“Look at me.” She said firmly, and Dakota’s eyes met hers almost immediately. Shayna reached out and cupped her lover’s cheeks again. 

“Tell me what you want, baby girl.” She said this time Shayna’s voice was softer. Dakota knew just what she wanted, but there were times that she was nervous because it was something new and she wasn’t sure if Shayna would be okay with it. 

“I want to ride your cock.” She said, and Shayna looked at her in surprise, this wasn’t the first time that she had ridden her, but they hadn’t done it since her knee surgery and so she was concerned that Dakota was pushing herself further than she needed to. She knew that even before the surgery they didn’t do it often and it was the first time that Dakota had ever asked for it. Shayna gently stroked her lover’s cheeks before kissing her lips softly. 

“Are you sure about that baby girl, I don’t want to put your knee in any pain?” She asked, and Dakota’s heart swelled at the thought of how much Shayna cared about her. She quickly nodded her head wanting to reassure her lover. She had been almost completely cleared by the doctors at work and only had a few more sessions of physical therapy left to go. She knew that this was a risk, but also knew just how much that Shayna loved watching her on top of her, whether there was a strap involved or not. Shayna sat back down on the bed, running her fingertips along Dakota’s ribcage. She needed to make sure that Dakota knew just what she was doing when it came to this. 

“I’m more than sure, let me ride you, Daddy,” Dakota said biting her lip in a way that Shayna couldn’t help but give her anything that she wanted, the added fact that she called her Daddy just added to how Shayna felt. The two leaned in so that they could kiss, Shayna, reaching up to gently palm Dakota’s breasts. Shayna leaned in and kissed the spade tattoo that decorated the spot right below Dakota’s collarbone. She lingered her lips on the spot, loving that Dakota had trusted enough in their relationship to get a permanent reminder of it on her body. Her thoughts went to the Maori double twist design that was on her hip, a tattoo that she got while on a trip to New Zealand to meet Dakota’s family. The Kiwi melted against her lover’s hands, leaning into her touch. Shayna could feel as Dakota’s nipples hardened, and she rolled them between her index fingers and thumbs enjoying the sounds that were coming from her girlfriend. 

“I love it when you whine like that baby girl,” Shayna said as she leaned even closer to Dakota, so she could suck one of her nipples into her mouth. Dakota gasped as she felt not only her lover’s lips around her sensitive nipple, but her teeth playfully teasing the hardened nub. Her hands moved instinctively into Shayna’s hair, her nails gently scratching along her lover’s scalp. Shayna’s lips moved along Dakota’s abs as she hooked her fingers underneath the material of the Kiwi’s soaked panties. She moved her hands to Shayna’s shoulders and back to steady herself as her lover slowly crept her panties down her hips and onto the floor. Once Dakota was completely naked, Shayna moved so she could stand again. 

“Sit here baby girl, I want to make sure you’re ready to take my cock.” She said with a smirk. Dakota carefully perched on the edge of the bed and spread her legs for Shayna. She blushed and looked away from her lover since she knew that she was more than a little wet. Shayna got down on her knees, running her hands up Dakota’s thighs. She gently massaged them as she carefully coaxed her lover’s legs apart. Dakota couldn’t help gasping as she felt the first gentle kisses along her thighs, once again her hands moved into Shayna’s hair as she pulled her lover closer to where she needed her. 

“Getting impatient are we, baby girl?” She asked looking up into Dakota’s eyes. The Kiwi bit her lip but this time kept her eyes locked on Shayna’s and nodded. It was something that the other woman loved about her girlfriend. The more turned on Dakota got, the more direct and less nervous she got. 

“I’ve just missed you so much,” Dakota said losing a bit of the whine that she had before, feeling as Shayna laid her head on her inner thigh. She felt as Shayna’s lips curled into a smile on her skin before glancing up at her. 

“I’ve missed you too baby girl, Daddy just wants to make sure you’re wet enough, plus I have ached to taste you since I got here,” Shayna said enjoying just how flushed Dakota got with her words. As Shayna leaned in even further and slid her tongue against Dakota’s soft folds, loving the sounds that came from her lover’s lips. There was no question that Dakota was more than ready for Shayna’s strap, however, the former MMA fighter couldn’t help savoring her girlfriend just a bit longer. She flattened her tongue against Dakota’s opening and licked a solid line up before closing her lips around her lover’s clit. Shayna felt Dakota shake with pleasure but knew that it wasn’t a full orgasm just yet from the sounds that her lover was making. Shayna pulled away from Dakota’s body reluctantly, she wanted nothing more than to make her lover come right then and there. However, she knew that Dakota had other plans. Shayna carefully moved up to her feet and got onto the bed, laying on her back so her strap stood straight up. Dakota smiled at Shayna as she crawled on to her girlfriend’s body, straddling her. She leaned down to give Shayna a slow kiss, pressing the fake cock between their bodies as they did. Shayna’s hands moved up to Dakota’s cheeks as they kissed thoroughly, allowing their tongues to playfully slide along in unison together. Dakota was the one to finally break the embrace as she slid back onto Shayna’s body, letting the toy free so she could wrap her hand around the base and take this chance to tease her lover just a bit. The toy was situated right on Shayna’s clit and she groaned as she felt Dakota stroke it playfully. 

“Fuck, baby girl, you go easy and, let me know if you need to stop just tell me and we’ll stop,” Shayna reassured Dakota who licked her lips before she spoke. 

“I know, I will tell you if it’s too much,” Dakota said as she slid two fingers into herself, so she could coat the toy with just a bit more lubricant. It wasn’t that she didn’t think that she was ready but knew how Shayna was about causing her pain that wasn’t scripted. She knew that the woman before her cared much more than she let others know and it was one of the things that had caused Dakota to fall in love with Shayna in the first place. The Kiwi slid back onto the tops of her feet, so she could angle herself onto Shayna’s toy. This way there was less pressure on her knees as she got ready to move forward. The other woman reached out so that she could support Dakota any way she could as she moved, placing one hand on her lover’s thigh and allowing her girlfriend to hold onto her other arm to stabilize herself and not put any undue pressure on her healing knee. Dakota felt the thick head of Shayna’s strap as she guided the toy into her. She bit her lips, so she could stifle the sound that came from the back of her throat. Shayna had been watching Dakota’s action, but her glance was immediately on her lover’s face at the sound, her expression a mix of concern and obvious lust. Dakota’s eyes met Shayna’s so that she could reassure her girlfriend that she was alright.

“It’s okay Shay, it’s always like that at first,” Dakota said as she slid her hips lower, feeling as the toy began to fill her further. Shayna knew that Dakota knew her own body, as well as her threshold for pain. She moved her hands to either side to Dakota’s hips so that she could control her girlfriend’s movements if Dakota needed her to. Shayna watched as Dakota carefully lowered herself onto her toy, only moving a couple of inches down before raising her body until only the head was still inside her. Shayna closed her eyes for a moment as she felt Dakota once again move forward and take even more of the toy inside her. 

“Fuck…” Dakota said causing Shayna to look to her lover and tighten her grip on her thighs. Dakota placed one of her hands on Shayna’s stomach and the other on the bed to stabilize herself. She saw the look of concern on her girlfriend’s face and smiled to try and dissipate it. 

“I’m alright babe, really it just feels so good. I know that this is different for us, but it does feel good.” Dakota promised feeling as Shayna lifted her hips as she pulled back, so she could help Dakota get even deeper inside herself. 

“I trust you baby girl, you are almost taking the whole strap. Daddy is so proud of you.” She said, and Dakota rolled her hips one more time before settling her body on top of Shayna’s. She loved just how full she felt as she leaned down and kissed Shayna’s lips firmly. The other woman finally moved her hands from Dakota’s hips and moved them to her lover’s face. She felt the pleasure from the clit insert make itself known as Dakota began to move her hips a bit faster. Shayna moved her hips against Dakota’s as they worked to find a rhythm that suited them both. Both women clung to each other as their breathing began to get more ragged with every thrust of Dakota’s hips. Shayna’s hands moved up Dakota’s sides so that they could rest on her back as her lips attached to any available skin within her reach, kissing long her lovers flesh. Dakota used that fact that Shayna had gotten closer to wrap her arms around her lover’s neck. 

“I love you.” Shayna said, and Dakota stilled her hips for a moment, they had a rule in their relationship, they never said ‘I love you’ during sex. They felt that it was something that shouldn’t be said when their brains were being flooded with endorphins. Dakota pulled back and looked into Shayna’s eyes, her lips curled into a smirk. Shayna knew what she had said, and she knew that she meant it. 

“You love me?” Dakota said, slowly rocking her hips onto Shayna’s toy. The other woman cocked her head to the side before gently kissed her smug girlfriend. Shayna groaned as she felt the clit insert rub against her most sensitive area. 

“You know I do…” She said, and Dakota nodded her head before she pressed her forehead to Shayna’s. She loved this connection that she had built with Shayna, which had just gotten stronger over time. 

“I love you too,” Dakota said watching Shayna smile feeling as she moved to roll her hips harder, searching for her orgasm. Shayna slid her fingers between their bodies so she could stroke Dakota’s clit while she filled herself with the toy. 

“Right there, right there,” Dakota said her breathing becoming more rushed as they both worked towards their climax. However, Dakota knew that this position just wasn’t going to cut it to give her the most pleasure. 

“Babe, can we switch positions?” Dakota asked nearly out of breath. Shayna looked into Dakota’s eyes before she nodded quickly. She moved her hands once again to her Dakota’s hips and lifted her lover off of the toy. Shayna grinned as she moved to roll so that she was now on top of Dakota. She lifted her hips, so she could take the strap and reenter Dakota firmly. 

“This alright, Kota?” She asked, and Dakota knew that this was just what she needed. She eagerly wrapped her legs around Shayna’s hips as her lover thrust into her, telling Shayna everything she needed to know. Dakota could feel her orgasm approaching her quickly, she cried out Shayna’s name as she felt her body tighten around Shayna’s strap. Her lover slowed her thrusts, allowing Dakota’s orgasm to wash over her. Shayna loved how Dakota sounded as she came for her. 

“That’s it baby girl, I’ve got you.” She said waiting just enough time before moving to search for her own orgasm. She rocked her hip into Dakota knowing that if she timed it just right that she could get another spike of pleasure from her girlfriend. Dakota knew just what Shayna was doing and she welcomed it. She held Shayna’s face in her hands as she rocked along with her lover. 

“That’s it, babe, come for me, I want to watch you come,” Dakota said before kissing Shayna’s lips roughly. Shayna’s orgasm came on quickly with her lover’s encouragement and she came with a hard grunt, burying her face in Dakota’s neck. The feeling of Shayna’s climax caused Dakota’s second orgasm to hit her as well. They both clung to each other as they rode out their pleasure. Shayna reached around her hip to unhook the harness, so she could carefully pull out of Dakota’s body. Once the toy was discarded for the night, with promises to clean it in the morning. Shayna wrapped her arms around Dakota and the two settled in for the rest of the night. 

“So, you love me…” Dakota said with a smirk, looking up at Shayna. She enjoyed seeing her lover being the one who was blushing this time. Shayna leaned in and kissed her lover softly, it hadn’t been the first time that they had made the declaration. However, it was the first time it had been uttered without even thinking about it. 

“I do…” Shayna said, snuggling in closer to her lover so that they could get some rest before having to get back up and head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started planning for this fic way before I knew that Shayna and Dakota were spending a bunch of time together. No matter what level of friendship/relationship they have, I am supportive of them both wholeheartedly.


End file.
